It is desirable to add a client, such as a data communications client, onto a host wireless device to perform functions that the host wireless device would not normally include. However, the host wireless device could be, and typically is, already certified with its software and hardware to communicate over a wireless network without the client, especially in the case of the client being integrated after-market onto the host wireless device. It is desirable for the client to be able to communicate with native applications on the host wireless device and for the host applications to be able to communicate with client applications. Such a communication preferably includes a user interface control on the host wireless device from a client application, including registering inputs to the host wireless device for the client application and displaying or outputting from the client application. In some cases it is also desirable to be able to use host settings, such as locale information, time zones, display themes and backgrounds, from a host environment in a client setting. An automatic propagation of a change in a host device setting may also be preferable in some situations. It may also be desirable to have symbol inputs to the client correspond with symbol inputs to the host wireless device, to simplify the input of symbols, and to be able to upgrade or downgrade the provisioning of the client directly from the host wireless device without having to load new software on the host wireless device.